Cheaters Never Prosper
by ChocolateBrownPegasi
Summary: Chapter 13 edited! Humphrey and Lilly are having problems with Kate and Garth. What is their problems you ask? Only one way to find out. "Is that enough proof for you?" I said bitterly. Rated K  for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first Alpha and Omega story, and I promise, If it goes well, It won't be my last. I'm writing this because I saw Alpha and Omega the other day, and thought, 'Screw it, lets write a fic about it :)' I'm also going to apologize in advance to all you Kate and Garth fans out there, they will be the 'bad guys' if you like, of this story. As you can tell, My favourite couple is Humphrey x Lilly, but thats not to say I won't write stories about the other couples. Anyways, Your all getting bored of me talking, so I'm gonna shut up and get on with the story. Hope you guys enjoy it. :) Set 3 months after the film.**

**A/N: I don't own anything I shouldn't.**

Cheaters Never Prosper

Chapter 1: Happy Days

**Humphrey POV**

I stood at the top of Jasper hill, eyes closed, visualising the hill, and its obstructions, in my head. As I did, the adrenalin began to kick in. It made me feel invincible, like it was me against the world. But it wasn't. Salty, Shakey and Mooch stood behind me, ready for the off.

"Are we gonna get going, or are you just gonna stand there?"

I opened my eyes, and rounded on them.

"It takes concentration this! One screw up..."

"Except you won't screw up. You never have, never will." Mooch put in.

"Whatever. Let's go for the off then."

We all clambered into our trusty log sled, that I had made myself. I climbed in back, because I drove. I always steered this thing.

"Ready?"

Three nods in front of me. With that, I pushed off with my back legs, and we were off. None of them were taking this very seriously. Salty had his hands in the air, not even helping to steer. I was doing a good job, avoiding rocks, trees and whatever stood in my way. Suddenly, something white streaked on front of us.

"Watch it!"

I recognized the voice was Lilly's. As we flew by, I just had time to yell,

"Sorry!"

I'm sure at that moment, Lilly laughed. The end of the hill was fast approaching, and my makeshift ramp was the final test. We advanced on it, and we all lifted the sled, taking off into the air.

"WOOOOOOOOO!" we all yelled in unison. It was great to get out and do stuff with my friends again. I'd been spending a lot of time with Kate, and I had to keep putting them off. But today was different, because Kate was 'busy'. She wouldn't tell me what with though, which annoyed me. But I trusted her enough to know that she had her reasons for being secretive. But my line of thought was interuppted by Shakey's terrified scream:

"Humphrey, Look out!"

I looked over the side, and realised we were going straight into a tree.

"Pull back and turn when I say!"

All of my friends nodded. They all looked terrified. It would have been funny if our lives weren't on the line.

"NOW!"

We all pulled back with all our strength, and swung our body weight to the left. We missed the tree, but all collapsed out of the sled. Hitting the floor hard, I hit my head on something hard. I managed to get up, but I was seeing stars.

"Everyone alright?" I asked.

3 shaky voices replied "Yep."

"Sorry about that guys."

They shook of my apology.

"Don't worry about it, just don't try and kill us next time."

"So Mooch, never screw up do I? Even the best make mistakes."

Mooch and the others all laughed hard. I couldn't help but notice the smiles on my friends faces. I smiled back, but my smile turned to a look of horror when I realised: It wasn't their nice smiles, It was their evil smiles.

"WOLF PILE!"

I got flattened, but I couldn't help seeing the funny side. I heard 2 females laughing as well. Managing to shift my friends of me, I noticed it was Kate and Lilly. Kate's golden fur was like a shimmering waterfall in the late afternoon sun. Lilly stood there, casually flicking her hair our of her right eye, allowing you to see both of her purple eyes. Lilly's eyes were and had always been the best part of her. But I could never tell anyone I thought that. They would tell Kate, and well, lets just say I wouldn't look very pretty.

"Having fun?" Kate asked.

"Of course. We're Omegas. It's our job to have fun."

Lilly snickered at my words. Kate looked at me.

"Why did you attempt to kill Lilly?"

"That's not true! I just... didn't look where I was going." Lilly said, coming to my defence.

Kate turned to her sister.

"Maybe, if you stupid hair hadn't been in your eyes..."

"Hey! A couple of months ago you said you liked it!"

"Yeah, out of your eyes!"

I watched as the two sisters continued to bicker and argue. A big smile emerged on my face. I was watching Kate. I loved the way she reared up on the balls of her paws whenever she got ratty. I whispered to my fellow Omegas.

"OK boys, time to break this up."

"How? I ain't getting in the middle of them." Mooch said. The others nodded their agreement. I sighed.

"Fine. Wait here."

If Kate had taught me anything in the three months we had been together, it was how to hunt. Although I wasn't technically an Alpha, she thought it would be a handy skill to have. I hadn't got the hang of the flips and the like, but I had the basics mastered. I crouched down low, keeping my pawsteps small and quiet. I never took my eyes of my target, and kept my breathing shallow. I counted slowly in my head.

1...

2...

"3!" I pounced at Kate, who had turned around in time, to get tackled by me. She ended up on the floor, while I was on top of her, pinning her.

"See, I'm getting better. Then again, I had a great teacher."

Kate laughed.

"How can you just break up arguments like that?"

"I dunno. I've always been good at it. But I also don't like it when my girlfriend and my best friend argue."

I heard three offended coughs behind me. I turned to my friends.

"Best _Girl _friend."

Kate glowered at me.

"I mean, best friend who is a girl."

Kate smiled, and passed me, swatting me with her tail. She knew I liked that.

"Meet you later at the den."

I turned to see my friends had gone already. Probably having a sulk about what I had said. They would come round. I turned again to see Lilly looking at me intently.

"Happy days at Jasper Park." I commented.

Lilly laughed.

"I wouldn't worry. But Kate has been very quick to snap lately. Its like she's under a lot of pressure about something, but I couldn't tell you what." She looked at me as if to say, Do you know? I shook my head at her.

"I haven't a clue. But I've noticed Garth's been acting strangely as well. I don't think he's been the same since he broke his leg on that hunt."

"No, but Kate helped him through it. Garth's just suffered a major blow to the ego is all."

"Whoaaa, did you say KATE helped him through it?"

"Yeah, through the hunt."

"I see."

I guessed that Lilly could sense the suspicion behind my tone.

"Trust me, Kate isn't the type to cheat."

"I believe you on that. And she's never given up on me."

Lilly gave me a smile. A bright one.

"I know Humphrey. It's just..."

She looked like she wanted to say something important to me, but it was like the words were stuck in her mouth. She had a sort of glint in her eye, one I couldn't decipher. It was a difficult look.

"Just?" I said, urging her to remember.

"Don't worry. I'll see you around."

And with that, she left. I was now alone. All alone. I shrugged to myself. I followed Lilly back to the den, and found Kate in the corner. She was waiting for me. I lied down next to her, and kissed her goodnight. She didn't return the affection. She looked lost, just vacently staring into space. I shrugged again, and settled down to sleep.

Another happy day at Jasper Park, I thought as I closed my eyes.

**What did you think? I thought it was OK, but the real judge of that is you guys! Please review, and I will see you soon!**

**P.S: I'm not advertising at all, or telling you to do this, but if you like, could you check out my other story? It's called If Only... and it's a Kung Fu Panda fic. Anyways, Thanks again!**

**-KovuAssassin12 :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I think my first chapter on this story was a complete success, so I'm going to continue. I thank all of you who reviewed last time, and I hope all of you enjoy this next chapter. We are still with Humphrey, might change to Lilly later in the story :) **

Cheaters Never Prosper

Chapter 2: Something's Up

Early morning bird song awoke from my sleep. I opened my eyes, blinking rapidly to clear my vision, and lifted my head. When I looked next to me, I realised Kate wasn't there. But I didn't worry. She left early most mornings. I knew where she would be. I got up now, stretching my legs, and shook my head. Walking out of the den, and proceeding to my left, I walked past Lilly and Garth's den. I heard raised voices.

"I know something's up Garth! Why won't you just tell me?" I heard Lilly say, in a pleading tone.

"Because you don't need to know! It's my problem!" Garth yelled back.

I took cover behind a rock, not wanting to get involved.

"Look, we're partners. Mates. Lovers. I care about you more than anyone else in the world. But the key to a long relationship is communication. And if you can't even tell me what's up..." Lilly continued, her voice not raising at all.

"I DON'T CARE!" Garth screamed. I heard Lilly whimper in fear. I couldn't just sit here. Mustering up my courage, I walked into the den.

"Heeeeyyyyy, what's happening here?"

Garth shot me a hurtful look. I simply kept my cool.

"Well?" I pressed.

Garth didn't look to pleased.

"Look, this isn't your argument. Leave now."

I shook my head, and took a seat in between Garth and Lilly.

"Don't think you can just yell at Lilly and get your own way. Lilly is right. You need to talk more. I understand you haven't been the same since the hunting accident..."

Garth looked even more annoyed.

"If looks could kill..." I joked. "Look, Please just sit down and talk to Lilly. She's a good listener. She's always there for you. And she's always ready with a solution."

I looked back and gave Lilly a smile. She returned it.

Garth looked at me, before looking at Lilly, and back again.

"Omegas!" He said dramatically. He strode briskly from the den, and turned the way I was heading. I turned to see Lilly pretty shaken.

"You OK?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah. Just... I've never seen him like that. Something's up Humphrey. I couldn't tell you what, but what ever it is, it isn't good."

I noticed she was still shaking ever so slightly. I walked over to her, and sat down on her left side, putting my right forearm around her in the process. She rested her head against my shoulder, and began to cry.

"Shush... It's OK, he's gone..."

"I-I'm worried H-Humphrey. I don't want anything t-to happen t-to h-him."

"I know Lilly, I know. Like you said yesterday, He's suffered a major blow to the ego. Plus, he does seem very stressed."

Lilly only nodded, keeping her head buried in my shoulder.

"Also, I think he's hiding something."

Lilly looked up at me and nodded. She had stopped crying now. He purple eyes were now slightly bloodshot, but the beauty of her eyes never left, and they still had the same glint behind them.

"He's been spending a lot of time away from here at the minute. Says he is working on something, but he can't tell me what, or when, or who he is working with."

"Looks like we're both in the same boat then. Like I say-"

"Kate's been acting like this as well. You've told me already."

I finally took my arm off her, and she made a noise, one that suggested that she wanted me to keep holding her.

"Come on, wanna get a drink?"

She nodded, and we went left out of the den. He passed several other wolves, who greeted us with a cheery 'Good Morning.' We each gave polite nods to each and everyone, but when we got to the watering hole, we saw Kate. She looked so lost. She also looked troubled. She looked like she didn't know what to do. She was gazing into the water.

"Why are things always so complicated?"

I decided now was the time to interupt.

"Because life is complicated. But don't worry, you've got Humphrey, the fun loving Omega, here to sort out all your problems."

Kate laughed, but it was a hollow laugh. Like she wasn't really trying, or not really listening. She smiled at me.

"Life always had been full of surprises."

"What, you mean like that time we were all out in the snow, and it took us 2 hours to find Lilly because she was basically camouflaged into the snow? That was a surprise when she grabbed me. I nearly had a heart attack."

Lilly giggled, and Kate laughed again.

"Well, yes, but things in general as well."

"I get it. What's bringing you down?"

Kate had an expression on her face which either said, I can't tell you, or I won't tell you. She answered my question for me.

"I can't tell you Humphrey. When the time is right."

I nodded, and Kate passed me. When she was out of earshot, I looked at Lilly.

"I've said it thirty times this morning, But something is defiantly up. And I think we should find out what."

Lilly nodded in agreement.

**THAT NIGHT, STILL HUMPHREY POV...**

I sat on the edge of a rock, looking up at the stars. None of my friends were with me. They were still sulking. I heard the first howl fill the night. The Moonlight Howl had began.

"Kate, come on, let's go!"

Kate come out of the den a minute later, a sorry expression on her face.

"Humphrey, I'm sorry, but I can't go with you tonight. I have other things to care of."

I tried to look annoyed. Kate nudged me with her nose.

"I'm really sorry. Another time, OK?"

I nodded curtly, showing all my anger. Kate left me, and headed to the peak of Jasper Hill. I watched her go, before turning and heading down to Lilly and Garth. I was almost there when Garth came out and pushed me aside. He looked troubled, and a little apprehensive. He spotted me, and hurried in the opposite direction, also heading for the peak of Jasper Hill. As I turned and saw Lilly, It all clicked in my mind.

"Lilly, did Garth tell you where he was going?"

"No. He said he was meeting a friend, one he hasn't seen in a while."

"I don't think he is."

"What makes you say that?"

"I have my reasons."

"So, you going to the Moonlight Howl?"

"No point. Kate isn't going."

Lilly looked at me in disbelief.

"No way! Why?"

"Said she had other things to take care of."

Lilly's face suddenly hit an awful truth.

"You don't think..."

"I do. You coming to see the truth, once and for all?"

Lilly was already by my side.

"Lets go."

We both began to ran toward the peak, both sharing the same state of mind:

_Please don't let them be dong something they are going to regret._

**Well, that' the end of chapter 2. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and reviews would be very much appreciated. Until next time, Thats all folks!**

**-KovuAssassin12 :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, I know I did! Again, I appreciate all the reviews that you guys have given me, you are really giving me ****motivation to keep writing. We will still be with Humphrey in this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it :).**

Cheaters Never Prosper

Chapter 3: What's happening to me?

The evening breeze blew through my fur as me and Lilly ran, side by side. Our paws thumped against the ground, making beautiful music. I paused when we got halfway up, and turned to find Lilly was struggling to keep the pace. But when she did get to me, she stopped, but the same look of determination stayed etched on her face. She looked at me.

"Why have we stopped?" she asked, a mixture of anger and determination in her voice.

"Lilly, if we get to the top..."

"And we find exactly what we don't want to, I don't know what I'll do."

"Look, I'm only saying we could both be in for heartbreak. But think about it, I might be wrong. Garth really might be meeting a friend, and Kate really could have things she needs to take care of."

"Humphrey?"

"Yeah?"

"I hope your right. I really do."

"So do I Lilly. So do I."

We both looked up at the top. It was a long way. And it was getting a lot steeper.

"Wanna talk a walk? I don't fancy running up this hill."

Lilly gave me a look, but she nodded. We both proceeded up the hill at a much slower pace, keeping to the shadows in case anyone saw us. Lilly was behind me, and I could sense she was getting impatient. I guess she just wanted to know what was going on, as much as I did.

_What do I do if I find what I don't want to find? _I thought. I couldn't even bring myself to even think it. It hurt too much.

_I was going to ask you the same question. _A voice inside my head responded.

I stepped over a fallen log, while pondering over my options.

_Well, I can either suffer in silence, confront her and demand to know what's going on, or I can kill Garth._ I thought. I stopped dead, and shook my head.

_What's happening to me? I'm turning into a monster. That's not me. I don't think things like that. Sure, I don't like Garth, but that was a bit extreme._

The voice in my head was deadly silent. It was thinking about what I had just said. Lilly nudged me with her nose.

"Why have you stopped again?"

I looked at her. I shook my head.

"N-Nothing Let's keep going."

I started to walk again, but the hill had levelled out a bit, so I increased my pace to a jog. Surprisingly, Lilly kept the pace easily. Looks like Garth had taught her a few tricks as well. She suddenly stopped.

"Humphrey, quiet. I hear voices."

I snaked onto my belly, and imitated Lilly to do the same. We now crawled up the hill at a snail's pace. I knew a good spot where we could watch the peak without getting caught. It was a great spot, hidden by lots of wildlife. I whispered:

"Lilly, stay here and stay hidden. I know a place we can go to watch, but I wanna check the coast is clear first."

Lilly didn't look to impressed at being left behind, but she nodded and melted away. Well, she tried to. It was hard to hide a white furred wolf in blackness, I realised. I allowed myself a light chuckle as I continued to crawl up the hill. I reached the spot I knew, and poked my head out, just enough so I could see without being seen. I saw Kate, alone. Small breaths came beside me, and Lilly emerged, scaring the wits out of me.

"What are you doing?" I whispered furiously.

"Garth was heading this way. I couldn't stay where I was." she responded.

I turned my attention back to Kate. She was staring at the moon. She looked lonely. I wanted to go and see her, but I remembered why I was here. Lilly looked confused.

"She's alone."

I saw a shadow appear on a rock behind Kate.

"Not for long she isn't."

Garth now appeared. I closed my eyes, not believing it. I hoped they weren't. I quickly looked at Lilly. A single tear had appeared in her eye, but she hadn't taken her eyes of the two in front of us. I turned my attention back to Kate. She had turned to Garth, and the two smiled at one another.

"Hey." Kate said. When she turned to show me the other side of her face, I realised she had a flower in her hair. She hadn't had that when she left me. I allowed a low growl to escape my throat. Lilly heard me, and elbowed me in the ribs to keep me quiet.

"Hey. You weren't followed were you?" Garth said, in way of reply.

"Nope. Humphrey thinks I'm taking care of things. You?"

"Likewise. Lilly thinks I'm meeting a friend. If only she knew that friend was you."

Now it was Lilly's turn to growl lightly. I nudged her. Kate was smiling.

"Garth, you realise we should tell them about this."

_About what? _I thought.

"I don't want to, not yet. It would break Lilly's heart."

"But if they find out before we tell them, there is going to be hell to pay."

"I know. Don't think I don't."

Kate turned around, and looked back around at the moon. She tipped her head back and began to howl. I closed my eyes, and allowed her sweet howl to fill my eardrums. I felt oddly calm, like everything was OK now. But then I heard a new howl. Lilly growled, louder this time. I nudged her again.

"Shut up!" I whispered madly.

"Humphrey, they are howling at the moon together! That's something that me and Garth do! And you and Kate! Together! You can't tell me your not honestly mad?"

"Lilly, I am mad, but we can't risk being caught. Not now. We can talk about this later."

Lilly said nothing. She simply looked back at the scene in front of us, and fresh tears appeared in her eyes. She didn't even bother to hide the sadness, and she let the tears fall, staining her fur. I felt sadness and grief overwhelm me as well. Tears formed at my own eyes, but I didn't cry. Not yet. I had to show I was strong. But I looked back at Kate and Garth at exactly the wrong moment.

The pair had finished howling, and their faces were now two inches away from each other. They gradually got closer and closer. I heard Lilly whispering.

"Please don't, please don't, please don't..."

I was with Lilly. I don't think my heart could take it. Lilly had turned away. I looked forward, and their noses were touching.

I couldn't move.

I couldn't breath.

My heart stopped beating. I had a huge hole in my heart. One that might never be filled again.

"Lilly, their kissing."

"No." Lilly said, pain behind her voice.

"Look. Lilly, please look. You have to believe it."

Lilly turned her head. She saw what I saw.

"Is that enough proof for you?" I said bitterly. I didn't mean to say it horribly, but the anger was just too much to contain in me anymore.

"I can't believe it. I simply can't believe it." Lilly said, her throat sounding dry. She was crying now. The tears flowed. I sensed she was suffering much worse heartbreak than me. I looked back, and Kate and Garth had broke apart. Looking intently at our spot. They looked confused. I gasped quietly.

"Lilly, quiet! They can hear us!" I whispered despearatly. I crawled over to her, and put an arm around her. She sobbed quietly into my body, trying her best to keep quiet.

When I turned back to look at Kate and Garth, they were gone. Obviously they were taking no chances. I came out of the hiding spot, keeping my wits about me, and dragged Lilly with me. Lilly, seeing we were now alone, began to sob without control. I don't think she cared anymore. I sat on the edge of the same rock Kate had been sitting on moments earlier. I looked up at the sky.

I tipped my head back, and let out a mournful howl.

I was heartbroken.

**Ouch. You gotta feel sorry for Humphrey and Lilly. That was also the most depressing chapter I have even written. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter (that's a weird thing to say really, that was a really sad chapter) Anyway, please review, and I will see you soon.**

**-KovuAssassin12 :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all again! For the fourth time in four days! I'm afraid me updating daily is going to stop I'm afraid, because I'm back at school now :( Anyways, This is part of a review from one of my readers...**

**'Next up, the fall out, which probably won't be too pretty.'**

**Well, I read that, and I thought, Well, it's a good idea, but I'm evil, so I will put it in later. MWAHAHAHAHA! Jokes, but I planned to put some other stuff in the story first. What stuff? The stuff you are going to read over the next few chapters. Hope you guys enjoy it. Still in Humphrey POV, but I promise, hand on heart, that I will go to Lilly POV later on. I think it will give you all a very nice viewpoint on her view of the situation.**

**A/N: I don't own anything I shouldn't. I should have put this for every chapter, but there you go, shows how useless I really am :D**

Cheaters Never Prosper

Chapter 4: Can't stay here

I kept my head tipped back, letting the howl flow from my throat. It blended in with the sound of Lilly's sobbing. Finally I stopped howling, only because I had ran out of breath. I allowed my head to drop. My heart still wasn't beating. My body ached. My head thumped. I looked over at Lilly. She was still uncontrollably crying. I went over to her. I felt I had to do something to help her. I sat down next to the white furred feline, and wrapped a arm around her. She grabbed me round the neck, surprising me with her sudden strength, and weeped into my shoulder for the second time today.

"Shushhhhh, it's OK, it's OK..." I kept saying over and over.

I may be saying it was all OK, but I knew it wasn't. Things were far from OK. Poor Lilly looked she didn't even have a heart anymore. I kept my arm around her, deep in thought.

_Well, what now? _I thought.

_Confront her. Ask her. If she admits it, at least she has a grain of honour left in her soul... _My mind answered darkly.

_Confronting her is a bad idea. Kate would rip me apart. I don't think I can even face her anymore..._

_Well, sulking defiantly isn't get you anywhere is it? You have to act as natural as wolfishly possible. Otherwise she will get suspicious._

I nodded, my head brushing Lilly's. She had stopped crying, but was making small squeaking noises, like a mouse that was having it's tail trodden on. She looked up at me.

_What am I going to do about Lilly? _I asked myself.

_Look after her. You always have. You've always been there for her. She has been there for you. But now, she needs you more than ever. _My mind answered, like it was a stupid question.

_Have I always been there for her? I don't recall..._

_Don't play stupid Humphrey. You know what I mean._

_Ohhhhh, That..._

**A YEAR EARLIER, THE DAY KATE LEFT FOR ALPHA SCHOOL... (Humphrey POV)**

I watched Kate disappear over the rocks. To think, I wasn't going to see her again for a whole winter. A whole winter! I didn't think I could wait that long. My friends, Salty, Shakey and Mooch all saw my sudden sadness. They understood. They had to put up with me constantly going on about Kate. I thought about her day and night. She was all I could ever think about. I turned, to find my friends had gone to recover the makeshift sled.

"Come on Humphrey! Let's go again!" Shakey yelled.

I was about to go and follow them back up the hill, when I noticed something white streak next to me, out of the corner of my eye.

"Look out!" A voice yelled.

The white object hurtled into me, knocking me sideways and into a tree. I looked up weakly, and spotted the object was lying on the floor, unconscious.

"Are you OK?" I asked.

Stupid question Humphrey.

I scooped up the unconscious wolf ( I realised it was a wolf, thought it felt more like a caribou had hit me, not that I would know what that felt like) on my back, and began walking to our leader, Winstons, den. He would know what to do. My friends could wait. I walked through the valley, keeping my pace nice and brisk, without tiring myself. When I got to the den, There was a female inside. She instantly rose to her feet when she saw me.

"Is Mr. Winston here? I need help." I said nervously.

The blonde female laughed.

"His name is Winston. Mr Winston is his father. And I am Eve, his mate. You confide in me what you trouble is."

"Well..." I tipped the wolf of my body, and straightened up again.

"Lilly!" Eve said, and raced forward.

So, Lilly was her name. What a beautiful name.

"What happened?" Eve demanded.

"I didn't see her coming, and she crashed into me. I went flying into a tree, and I got up to find her unconscious. I brought her straight here. I don't even know who she is. Well, I do now."

Eve smiled.

"I like the honesty and quick thinking. This is Lilly, my daughter, and is sister to Kate."

"Kate? Kate never told me she had a sister."

"Really? Well, now you know. I better wake her up"

I nodded, and stepped back a few times. I watched as Eve bent over Lilly, and nudged her face lightly with her nose.

"Lilly? Lilly, wake up..."

Lilly's eyes fluttered open, and I saw her eyes for the first time. They were a light purple, and they were beautiful. I gasped at their beauty. Eve looked at me suspiciously.

"Where am I? All I remember was hitting something grey..." Lilly said, whist gazing at me. Her mouth slowly dropped, as if she had just realised something.

"I know you! Your Kate's boyfriend!" She blurted out.

Eve suddenly growled at me. I could have wet myself in fear then.

"I'm not Kate's boyfriend. Just a good friend. But after Winter, we won't be..." I said, letting the sadness creep into my voice.

Eve and Lilly both looked sympathetic. Lilly got up (with difficulty) and began to walk over to me. But as soon as she put pressure on her front right leg, it collapsed from underneath her, and she fell. I dived underneath her, and steadied her. She smiled in thanks.

"You should rest that leg for a day or two. I'll go get something to wrap it in. Can you watch her please Humphrey?"

I nodded. Eve left, and I settled myself down next to Lilly.

"My knight in shining armour." Lilly giggled.

I blushed a little beneath my fur.

"Nah, just someone looking to help."

"Humphrey?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna be friends? Like, best friends?"

"Sure. I like you. Your really funny."

Lilly laughed, and rested her head against my own. I felt oddly comfy, and I fell asleep, my new best friend by my side.

**PRESENT DAY (HUMPHREY POV)**

"Humphrey? HUMPHREY!"

"Huh? W-What?"

I noticed I was on the floor, and Lilly was lieing next to me, looking at me apprehensively.

"You just collapsed. You OK?"

"Well, considering recent events, the answer to that question would be a big N-O."

Lilly shook her head. She didn't want to talk about it.

"Lilly, we need to act natural. Just for now."

Lilly nodded. She understood.

"I know. We should head back now. We'll meet up tommorow morning and discuss what we're going to do."

I nodded.

"Come on, let's go."

Lilly led the way back down the hill. I followed her, but I spotted something on the ground. It was the flower Kate had been wearing. I looked at it. Sadness, grief, but most of all, anger, rose up inside me. I took my left front leg, and stomped the flower into the ground. I nodded to myself.

_Now I'm ready to go. _I thought.

When we got back to our den, Lilly left me. I felt oddly alone when she wasn't with me. I walked into the den me and Kate shared. She was waiting for me.

"Humphrey!" she said, running over to me, and embracing me tightly. I returned the embrace, while the hole in my heart got even bigger.

"Have a good time at the Howl?"

"I didn't go." I said, unable to look at her.

"Why didn't-"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"OK."

Kate settled herself beside me, and snuggled up close. It felt like she was tearing my heart apart. I closed my eyes, knowing one thing for certain.

I couldn't stay here.

**What did you think? Dramatic or what? Review, as always, are appreciated, and I will see you soon.**

**-KovuAssassin12 :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all! I apologize for the really long update on this story, but I've been really busy. So, here I am again. This chapter will start from Humphrey's POV, but will turn into Lilly's POV later on. OK, Enjoy the chapter.**

**A/N: I don't own anything I shouldn't.**

Cheaters Never Prosper

Chapter 5: On the road again

I was awoken by Kate's nose nudging me. I opened a eye, and noticed I was face to face with her. Her hazel eyes, were inches from mine.

"Wakey, wakey sleepyhead." she said, in a soothing, motherly tone.

I thought to myself. Does it hurt her to talk to me like that? Or could she do it easily, because after 3 months, she just got bored of me, and discarded me?

"OK, OK I'm up." I said irritably.

Kate looked wounded. I wondered why she was putting on such a act. I could see right through it.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing. Just thinking of doing some travelling. Lilly said she might do some as well. I'll go and see her."

Kate stopped me on the way out.

"What's with the sudden obsession with Lilly?"

I shook that comment off.

"She's my best friend! I'm allowed to see her you know!"

I pushed past Kate, leaving a shocked expression on her face. I didn't care. It was really strange. Yesterday I was heartbroken, but today I couldn't care less. I proceeded down the familiar route to Lilly's den. When I got there, she wasn't there herself, but Garth was. I took a seat in the entrance of the den.

"Is Lilly here? I need to talk to her."

Garth gave me a evil and dark look.

"No, she isn't here. Obviously, or she would be by my side."

"Somehow, I don't think she would be. Especially since you've treated like crap recently."

"I haven't! She keeps bugging me and annoying me!"

I growled quietly to myself.

"She isn't annoying you! She worries about you! Cares about you! Maybe if you dropped the big 'Manly Alpha' charade, and listened to her, she wouldn't annoy you!"

Garth barked at me. He was getting annoyed.

"Why am I even listening to you? You not a love doctor!"

"Yeah, but I can LISTEN!"

Garth ran at me. He jumped on me, and pressed his paws against my throat. I grabbed them, and twisted them off me. I backed away.

"Garth, listen to me! Lilly LOVES you. She really does. You just can't see it. I thought you cared about her. You looked like you did."

Garth had stopped.

"All I want to know, is where Lilly is. I want to talk to her."

"About?" Garth said, his voice shaking.

"I wanted to see her about a travelling trip I'm planning. I wanted to see if she wanted to tag along."

Garth sighed. He didn't like me saying that.

"She's at her mothers. Now leave." I turned on my heel without saying another word.

I knew where to find Lilly.

**LILLY POV**

I sat in my parent's den, crying again. I had been crying for 12 hours solid now. I sucked air between my teeth. Finally, the tears were stopping. My mother, Eve sat opposite me. She looked worried.

"Lilly, what's happened?"

I looked at her, through wet eyes.

"I-I-I'd prefer to talk w-when Humphrey gets here. He's b-better at these things than me."

Eve didn't look very happy, but nodded.

"Has Humphrey hurt you in any way?"

"Like I-I said, H-Humphrey will explain."

As if on cue, Humphrey came running in. He was at my side in an instant, putting a reassuring arm around me.

"You OK?"

I couldn't help but smile.

"I am now."

I noticed Eve's confused expression.

"Humphrey, please tell my mother why I'm upset."

"OK, but first, can I talk to you? In private?"

"Sure. Mum, I'll be back in a minute. Well, Humphrey will be anyway."

Eve nodded, and let me and Humphrey pass. As soon as we were out of earshot, Humphrey pulled me close.

"Listen, don't go home for a while. Garth is potentially dangerous. He just had a go at killing me."

I gasped.

"Really? Garth would never..."

"Lilly. You've got to stop defending him. Remember what he's done to you."

I nodded.

"Anyway, I wanted to ask you something." Humphrey said, not once taking his eyes off me.

"Yes?" I replied, gazing into his sky blue eyes.

"Do you want to leave Jasper? Just for a while. So we can forget... recent events."

I could tell the subject pained him to talk about. But I nodded. Not a second's hesitation. I knew what I wanted to do.

"Lilly, should I go and tell your mum about what's happened, and ask her about you coming with me?"

I nodded.

"Just tell her not to do anything to 'Barf' and Kate... just yet."

Humphrey couldn't help but smile as I used his nickname for Garth. But he nodded, and turned back into the den.

I sat on the edge of the rock outside the den. I looked up at the sun, blew my hair our of my right eye, and thought about all the happy memories I had. Where to start?

Well, there was the day I met Humphrey.

And the day Humphrey saved me from those bullies. **(A/N: I'll come to this later on in the story!)**

And the time Me, Humphrey and Kate had the game of hide and seek in the snow.

I laughed to myself as I thought about something I had only just realised.

All my happy memories had Humphrey in them.

Until recently, I had never thought of Humphrey as anything more than a friend. Recently, he had been more than a friend to me. He was like the big brother I never had. He was, and has always been, there for me. He is the only person who never turned his back on me. Since last night, my heart felt like it had stopped beating. I felt cold. But Humphrey walked into the den earlier, my heart began to beat again, and when he put his arm around me, warmth spread across my body like a fire licking and teasing me with its flames. I realised how much I needed Humphrey in my life. I would be quite lost without him.

Pawsteps sounded behind me. I turned to see Humphrey, smiling.

"Your mum said it's OK to travel. Go say goodbye to Garth, just so it doesn't look suspicious. Don't worry, I'll be round the corner if he gets out of hand."

I nodded and smiled.

We walked side by side, until we got to the den. Humphrey dropped behind, and gave me an encouraging nod. I entered alone. I felt slightly frightened.

"Garth?"

Something stirred in the corner. I couldn't see clearly what it was, but it was a wolf. I walked forward. I could sense Humphrey was behind me now, and when I turned, he was right there, backing me up. We advanced on the shape, but it came into light before we could get there.

It was Kate.

I gasped, and Humphrey choked. He was holding back tears. Garth suddenly appeared next to her. Tears began to fall again.

"Why?" I said, before running from the den.

I heard Humphrey explain, very calmly, that we would be gone for a week or two, before he ran after me as well. He took the lead.

"Follow me." He said. He didn't seem very happy. But neither was I. We reached some train tracks, and a train was coming.

"Ready?" Humphrey said.

I nodded.

"JUMP!" he yelled. Together, we jumped into the empty train car at the back. I straightened up, and turned to Humphrey. He was silently crying.

"Humphrey, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. Don't be." he said in a reassuring tone.

He suddenly smiled.

"On the road again." he said, looking at me, while he lied down, getting ready for sleep.

"Humphrey, it's only midday."

"I know. I want to get some sleep though."

I nodded.

"OK. Sleep well." Humphrey closed his eyes. I walked to the door of the train car. I sat down and thought about what had happened. One thing was for sure.

I wasn't looking forward to going back.

**What did you think? I thought it was pretty dramatic again, and I loved every second of writing this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed reading it. 'Till next time...**

**KovuAssassin12 :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all! It's good to see you all taking such an interest in this story, all my friends at school don't seem to like it. :(**

**BUT you guys do (I hope) so it's OK. This chapter is starting as Lilly POV, hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Don't forget to leave your reviews at the end!**

**A/N: I don't own Alpha and Omega, or any quotes used.**

Cheaters Never Prosper

Chapter 6: First hunt, first feelings

Humphrey slept right through till the afternoon. I was worried he'd passed out or something. The shock might have drained his strength. I had felt like that when I had found out in the first place. I was deep in thought. I had remembered what I had said when I had talked about Garth with Kate:

"If you like that kind of thing. Big, and brawny, and perfect..."

I repeated the words quietly to myself. Tears fell from my eyes again. Garth REALLY was all of those things, and more. But he had never come across as the type to cheat. But what shocked me more was Kate being involved.

Kate was my friend.

My Family.

But more importantly, my sister.

"How could Kate do this to me? To Humphrey? What was she thinking?" I voiced aloud.

"She was thinking about herself. She never thinks of anyone but herself recently. If Kate gets something out of it, she won't care." Humphrey said, opening his eyes finally.

I looked at him and laughed.

"Good morning to you, sleeping beauty."

I noticed him shiver. I didn't understand why he did. It was a pleasantly warm afternoon. Was it something I had said?

"Yeah, morning."

Humphrey came a took a seat next to me.

"You OK?" He asked of me. I looked at him, with a shocked expression on my face.

"Am I OK? I should be asking you that question!" I said, in a dramatic tone.

Humphrey smiled at me.

"You really are the funniest Omega I know."

I blushed beneath the fur.

"Humphrey, you really are charming."

It was Humphrey's turn to blush. But he was crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Kate used to say that to me." He said simply.

I made a 'O' shape with my mouth, before moving myself so I could sit in front of him.

"Humphrey, what did we do wrong?"

"I dunno Lilly. I guess what people say about me is true. I'm a reject. A idiot. The one that really has no sense. And you? You did nothing wrong. You are perfect. I s'pose Garth's so blind he can't see that."

I blushed, if possible, a deeper crimson. I picked up Humphrey's chin with my paw, and looked him dead in the eyes. His blue eyes shone like sapphires. They were breathtakingly gorgeous. They were really something. Like you just couldn't take your eyes of them, no matter if you wanted to, or how much you tried.

"Humphrey. Listen to me. Your not an idiot. Your have tonnes of sense. Your an awesome Omega. And, don't let anyone tell you different. And you are NOT a reject. Nobody rejects you, especially me. I'm always gonna be here Humphrey, I'm your best friend. Best friends stick together like glue. Your the Shamsuddin to my Rumi."

Humphrey looked at me, smiling now. But he also looked slightly confused.

"Lilly, I didn't know you wrote poetry. That was really sweet. But one thing I don't understand."

"Yes?"

"Who is Shamsuddin and Rumi?"

I laughed, hard. My hair bounced back into my eyes.

"I haven't a clue. My mother once used the expression."

"Fair enough."

We sat in silence for a further few minutes, both of us watching the trees as they whizzed by. A question popped into my head that I felt needing answering.

"Humphrey?" I said.

"Yeah?" He said, looking at me.

"When we saw Kate with Garth, why didn't you go crazy?"

Humphrey pondered this question for a minute. He looked like he was dreaming up a response, but Humphrey never lied. Not to me.

"Crazy isn't my style. It isn't my character. Kate and Garth could have been all over me like a wolf on a caribou. No lie. And you know it."

I couldn't help but laugh at him. He was really funny, even when he wasn't trying.

"No, crazy isn't your style. I don't remember you ever losing your temper."

"I, we, are Omegas. We're not meant to lose our tempers. If we did, fights within a pack would just get worse."

I nodded. He wasn't wrong there.

"I was thinking. I'm going to try out for Alpha school when we get back."

"If we go back." I put in. "I still don't think I could handle it if we went back."

"Good point. But you wanna know the way I'm looking at this?"

"How?"

"You can either run from the past, or learn from it."

"Who told you that?"

"My mum did. Right before..."

"Ahhhh. That."

Humphrey's parents had been fine Alphas. But both had been killed in a accident. Humphrey's mum had knocked a caribou into a tree, which made the tree collapse. His dad dived in to try and save her, but both got stuck under the tree. They were crushed to death.

"Why do you wanna go into Alpha school anyway? It's nothing but hard work."

"Two main reasons. One, to make my parents proud. I know I'm more than what I've become."

I nodded, showing I was listening.

"Second, to prove to Kate that I'm not worthless."

I slapped my head in frustration.

"Humphrey. Your not worthless. Kate didn't know what she had. She is going to regret this. What's that saying? 'You don't know what you've got until you've lost it.' We might go back, with them begging for forgiveness."

"And let me ask you a question. Would you forgive Garth, should that happen?"

I made a face. That was a hard question to answer. My head screamed, 'Yes, Yes, I would forgive him. I love him.'

But, my heart was saying, 'Look at everything he's done to you. He yells at you all the time. He treats you like his little puppet. Then he takes your heart, tears it up into little bits, and laughs in your face. Is that really worth living for?'

So I said what I honestly thought: "I don't know. I simply don't know."

Humphrey looked at me, then at the scenery that flashed by.

"We should get off now. Find somewhere to rest for the night. If we fall asleep on this train, we'll never get back."

"Heck, that's fine by me."

Humphrey laughed. We both jumped off the train, and landed gracefully on soft earth once more. We began walking to the cover of some trees.

"Any idea where we are?" I asked.

"Haven't a scooby." Humphrey replied, before laughing at his own joke.

"What's that meant to mean?"

"I don't know. Something my dad used to say."

We walked on for several minutes, not speaking. Not because we didn't want to, but because neither of us knew what to talk about. Suddenly, Humphrey spoke.

"Out of intrest, what did 'Barf' teach you about hunting?"

I laughed before responding.

"Same as you. The basics, and Kate taught me a few basics flips to help me."

"Good, because I spy dinner."

He pointed some two hundred metres ahead of us. A caribou was quietly taking a drink from the stream.

I nodded and smiled. I was starving. He sank to our bellies and crawled towards it. The caribou was still completly oblivious to what was about to happen to it. Humphrey held up a paw, with three fingers exposed. He dropped each finger, one by one, until he dropped the last finger. In perfect unison, we jumped from our hiding spot, and attacked. I went for the throat, while Humphrey tackled its thin but powerful legs. A clean kill.

I tore a hunk of meat from the dead meat, allowing the warmth of it to cascade down my throat. Next to me, Humphrey did the same. He was ravanous as well. After we had finished, I sat down. I smiled at the night sky. Night had fallen now. Humphrey was grinning at me.

"What? What's so funny?"

Humphrey made a circle around his mouth.

"You've got a little something, right there? You look like a murderer." He laughed.

I giggled, before walking to the stream. I dipped my face into the stream, and used my paw to get the blood out. I hated having white fur. It made everything stand out against me. I turned and looked at Humphrey, who was sitting right behind me.

"Better?" I said.

"Hold on, you missed a bit." He licked his finger on his paw, and wiped away the small speck of blood from my face. I gasped as his skin touched mine. A pleasant tingle had spread through my body. The feeling went as quickly as it had come. I shook my head.

"Let's find somewhere to sleep."

Humphrey nodded, and we walked through the forest, until we stumbled across a cave. Gratefully walking inside, we both collapsed. A breeze blew through the cave, and I snuggled close to Humphrey.

"Warmth." I said.

Humphrey didn't say a word. He wasn't complaining. He looked at me.

"Sleep well Lilly. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"We sure do. Sleep well Humphrey."

As I began to close my eyes, Humphrey was already snoring. I felt safe, cuddled up next to him. I wondered if this is what Kate had felt like, snuggled up to him on nights like this. I growled lightly.

I didn't want reminding if my sister. I closed my eyes, drifting into a heavy sleep.

**What did you think? Hope you liked it, might be the longest chapter in this story actually. Sorry if I went over the top with the scene on the train, I just had to keep going. Anyways, looking forward to the next update. See you there.**

**-KovuAssassin12 :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again! I've actually been really looking forward to writing this chapter, more than usual I mean. Not for any special reason, I just love writing so much. Explains why I'm on here really :D This chapter will be from Humphrey's POV, and I just wanna say that I really, really appreciate all the reviews I get. The more I get, the more I wanna write! Hope you enjoy this. I know I do. :)**

**A/N: I own nothing. I wish I did, I would give anything to own this film...**

Cheaters Never Prosper

Chapter 7: Wow, this is a new feeling...

_I was hiding well in the bushes. I was watching Lilly. She was idly playing with a falling leaf, trying to catch it with all her might. She smiled, and the sun reflected of her perfectly white teeth. It shone in my eyes, blinding me ever so slightly. I knew what I was doing, spying on my best friend, was wrong, but it was so tempting. I mean, I know that I'm head over paws in love with Kate, and man, I hope nothing changes that, but everytime I see Lilly, something in my mind clicks. It's like someone is putting the last piece of the jigsaw into the puzzle, like everything was complete when she was around. Without Kate to hang around with, I became closer to Lilly everyday. Every now and again, Lilly's hair would bounce out of her eyes, showing you her perfect, purple pupils. I admired her from afar, as I had done for quite a while now. Everything about her, sometimes drove me insane with longing. Her eyes, her beauty, the way she moved... Don't ask me what it is, but she has something Kate doesn't. I closed my eyes. An image formed in my head of me and Lilly rubbing noses. But we looked older. I could see Kate as well, sitting next to a big, red wolf. I didn't know who this was, but he looked like everything I wasn't. Big, strong, handsome, and by the way he was sitting and carrying his weight around, he was an Alpha. I couldn't feel any remorse, then again, the only thing I could really see now was Lilly. Everything was about her. Suddenly, a terrified scream brought me back to earth with a rude bump. I noticed Lilly was no where to be seen. My guts went into overdrive. I began to sweat a nervous sweat. Again, the scream pierced the air. I followed the sound of the scream, the sound bouncing around my head, my eardrums, drilling itself into my mind. I hoped Lilly was alright. I broke into a clearing, but hit the ground and began to crawl when I saw the trouble._

_Some eastern wolves, big bullies my parents had told me, had Lilly cornered._

_I kept myself low, and prepared to pounce, I didn't know what I was going to do. There wasn't much I could do. I wasn't trained properly. But as I jumped inbetween the eastern wolves and Lilly, I shouted the one thing I did know:_

_"No-one touches my best friend!"_

_The other wolves snickered. The largest came toward me, baring his teeth._

_"Back off. If you know what's good for you."_

_Apparently, I didn't know what was good for me, because I stayed firmly where I was._

_"If you want her, you've gotta go through me." I looked at Lilly, and gave a confident wink. The wink made me feel more confident. More than what I did already, and that wasn't much._

_The wolves snickered again. They were getting on my nerves. But I took a deep breath and kept calm. Not yet, I told myself. Again, the leader spoke._

_"I'm giving you one more chance. Move. This isn't your fight."_

_"Humphrey, please move." Lilly whispered in my ear. I stayed put._

_The leader moved. So did I. _

_The leader pounced, but I swung around, and gave him a double kick to the stomach, with both my back paws. He fell to the ground, weak and injured. His little gang didn't look so confident._

_"Anyone else want some?" I said, trying my best to sound cocky. They all backed off, shaking their heads (and their entire bodies) at me in fear._

_"Then scram. I don't wanna ever see you near her again. UNDERSTAND?"_

_At my yell, they took off. I turned and smiled at Lilly. She had a shocked expression on her face._

_"Who taught you to do that?"_

_"My mother. Before she..." _

_Lilly put a comforting arm around me._

_"Hey, looks like your my knight in shining armour once more. Humphrey, I really, really like you. You're my best friend. I promise nothing will change that. Got it?"_

_I nodded, a small smile forming on my lips._

_"I knew that. You've told me. Come on, everyone will be wondering where we are."_

_We walked back side by side again. Now we were close. There was something about her. But I still couldn't name it._

* * *

"Lilly... Lilly..."

"Humphrey, are you OK?"

"Lilly, I'll never... abandon you..."

"HUMPHREY!"

I jumped, looking around sharply. What a beautiful dream. But what did it mean? I remember having that vision of me and Lilly touching noses as pups. Only just then had I noticed the setting.

It was the middle of Jasper park. Was my vision as a pup more than just a vision? Was it a premonition of things to come? It made me think. It was possible. But I had more pressing matters.

"What's wrong?"

"You!" Lilly said, sarcasm and humour dripping in her words.

"What's that meant to mean?"

"You were muttering my name in your sleep... it woke me up."

Lilly had gone slightly red under the fur at what she had just said. I went a bright red.

"Was I?"

"Yes. What were you dreaming about?"

I looked at her. She was my best friend. I could tell her anything.

"Well, do you remember that day I saved you from that pack of eastern wolves?"

"Yes. You were so brave that day." She said, giving me another dazzling smile.

"Well, I was watching you before, and I had a v-vision."

"Of what? Don't be embarrassed Humphrey. You can tell me."

"Well, our noses were touching for a start."

I couldn't believe I had said it as easy as that. Lilly suddenly stopped in her tracks. She didn't look shocked in fear, but pleasantly surprised.

"Go on."

"I also saw Kate sitting next to a large red wolf, which I think was Garth, but obviously back then, I didn't know him."

Lilly looked at me hard in the eyes. I let myself drink in the beauty of her eyes. They were... my god.

"Is that it?"

"Y-Yeah. That's it."

"Well, fair enough."

"That's it? No, what the hell's, no, Humphrey, that would never happen, or your insane?" I said, letting my shock flow freely into my voice.

"Yes. I quite like your vision. In fact, I like it a lot."

I couldn't help but grin. But I shook it away.

"So, what's the plan for today?"

"Do some exploring. Lets head for that mountain." She said, pointing with a claw. I nodded, and we set off together, best friends by each others side.

**I'm sorry if this is short, but I sorta ran out of ideas toward the end. Next chapter will be longer, I promise. Again, I thank all of you for sticking with me, and for helping me get 53 reviews on this! It's 53 more than I expected to get. Till next time, my faithful readers...**

**-KovuAssassin12 :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello all! It's your friend, (or not) KovuAssassin12, bringing you another update! You guys are lucky this is even being written at the minute, I've torn a muscle in my upper leg, and its killing me. The pain is agonizing, trust me. Anyway, getting off the negatives, I'm currently in the process, (Well, I've finished them actually) of writing my OC's for Alpha and Omega. If any of you are intrested in using them, just PM me and I'll send you details. But if I do, I don't want people taking credit for them. WARNING: One of my OC's is in relation to Garth, PM for more info.) **

**Anyway, onto the story? Because that's what you're all here for, isn't it? You guys don't wanna listen to me drone on... I'm doing it again aren't I?**

**Right, this time the chapter will start from Kate's POV, so we are back in Jasper for the time being. ENJOY! :D**

**A/N: I don't own anything in this story. Apart from the obvious stuff, like titles and plot... DUH! (Song lyrics used from 'I just can't stop this feeling I've got' by Razorlight. Guess which ones the lyrics are :D.**

Cheaters Never Prosper

Chapter 8: A slight twinge of guilt?

The sun was rising now, bathing everything in it's warm, basky glow. The entrance to Lilly and Garth's den was full of it. I opened my eyes slowly, allowing it's harsh rays into my eyes. I blinked rapidly, desperately trying to clear my blurry vision. I heard a soft growl next to me. I rolled over, to discover that I was touching noses with Garth. Garth's emerald eyes twinkled as they opened, allowing me to fill his sight. He gave a huge grin, and didn't pull away. I smiled back, becoming lost in his eyes. I suddenly felt a pang of guilt, knowing that I used to do that with Humphrey. I felt the pain of guilt get worse when I thought of the grey wolf that I had fell in love with. I pulled away first, not exactly wanting to. No matter how much the guilt hurt me, I had to live with it. Besides, it's not like I was getting something for nothing. Garth was damn handsome. And he was big, and strong, and an Alpha...

But then again, did it matter if he was an Alpha? I mean, Humphrey was an Omega. That had made no difference to me.

"Morning." I said brightly, hiding my thoughts.

"Morning beautiful." Garth responded. He disengaged from the tangle of legs, and stood up. His back right leg made a horrible cracking noise. I shuddered.

"Don't worry, it's always done that since I broke it."

I nodded.

"Sleep well?" I said, changing the subject.

"Sleep? We didn't get to sleep till near midnight. Remember?"

I smiled, and brushed a stray strand of hair out of my eyes. I blushed slightly, remembering the events of the night. My rear legs really hurt for some reason. As if I didn't know. Garth hadn't even gone red. Then again, you wouldn't have noticed under the red fur.

"Yes Garth, I do remember. I can't believe you went on for that long..."

"I told you I was better at fitness than you. You had to just go and make a fool of yourself."

**(A/N: I bet you were all thinking of something COMPLETELY different. GOT YA! :D)**

I smiled again. I thought about what Humphrey and Lilly were up to.

"Garth, can I ask you an honest question?"

"Sure."

"Don't you feel guilty about, well... cheating on Lilly?"

Garth pondered this question for a moment.

"Well, I do, but now that I've got you, nothing really matters anymore."

I gave him a dazzling smile for the compliment, but I didn't drop the matter.

"Look, it does matter. I'm as much in the wrong as you. And I also wanted to ask you something else."

Garth sighed, but gave me a nod.

"Why did you break up with Lilly anyway? You always struck me as being head over paws for her."

"I was, but she was too obsessive. And when you helped me on that hunt, you just changed my whole perspective on you."

"No guilt at all then?"

"Look, I know what I've gained, and I know what I've lost. I gained something for the better. Trust me."

"Thanks Garth. Wanna get a drink?"

"Sure." Garth smiled at me, and I moved aside for him to lead the way. As I left the den, I caught a scent in my nose.

It was Lilly's. Being her den and all, her scent must just linger around. Another twang of guilt hit me.

Quickly turning to a run, I caught up with Garth, and together, side by side, we headed to the river to drink. A couple of people gave us dirty looks, but I had learned to ignore them. I suddenly got stopped by Salty, Shakey and Mooch. I nudged Garth in the ribs, urging him to go without me. He nodded silently, and walked past the group of friends.

"Where's Humphrey?" they chanted in unison.

"He's off travelling with Lilly. He needed a break from Jasper."

The threesome looked disheartened, but something seemed to strike Mooch.

"Hold on. How come Lilly is with Humphrey, and not you?"

The others all made a face. I cringed.

"Ummmmm, I've gotta go."

I took off, not looking back, but ran straight into Eve and Winston. I growled.

"So, getting friendly with Garth are we?" Eve said. Winston looked on.

"Just friends mum. I promise."

"Uh-huh. So why were you at Lilly and Garth's den last night?"

I stopped suddenly. I had to recover, but couldn't find an excuse.

"How did you know about that?"

Winston took over.

"I sent Hutch to check on you, but you weren't in your's and Humphrey's den. So we all went and looked for you, and I found you asleep with Garth."

"Have you not even thought about Humphrey, and all the pain your probably causing him? And your own sister?" Eve continued.

I lowered my head. I didn't even want to think about it.

"Besides, there was something else I wanted to talk about." Eve said. "Remember the night of the Moonlight Howl? You said you couldn't go with Humphrey?"

"Yeah. So?"

"He and Lilly followed you. They saw the whole thing."

I stopped breathing for a split second.

"Oh, crap."

"Why Kate?"

"I'll talk later mum, dad. See you."

I took off again, getting to the river in no time at all. I settled next to Garth, and took a long drink.

"Garth, we're in big trouble."

"In what way?"

I explained to him what my parents had said. He looked worried.

"Well, I say we set things straight when Humphrey and Lilly get back."

I nodded. _Hurry up and get home_ I thought.

**MEANWHILE: SOMEWHERE FAR FROM HOME... LATE AFTERNOON (HUMPHREY POV)**

"How much further?" I moaned. "My paws are killing me."

Lilly turned and l gave her a look of humour.

"Humphrey, we're almost at the top of the mountain. We'll rest when we get there. Come on!"

She proceeded behind me, and gave my bum a little nudge with her nose. Her nose tickled, and I shot forward, yelping.

"Don't do that!" I said, chuckling.

Suddenly, and without any warning whatsoever, I suddenly hit the floor, Lilly on top of me. She moved her paws up and down my stomach, tickling me.

"Stop! Please Lilly, I'm sorry, I won't moan!"

"Beg for mercy!" she said triumphantly. She seemed to enjoy having this much power at her paws.

"MERCY! MERCY!" I screamed. I couldn't take it anymore. She had me good.

"Tell me you love me, and I might just consider stopping."

"Stop it first, and I'll say it!" I shouted.

Lilly instantly stopped it. She seemed to be intently listening to me. I scrambled, and I was free.

"Catch me if you can sucker!" I said, making a bee line for the peak of the mountain. I suddenly saw something white flip over me. Lilly was so acrobatic, it was hard not to admire her. The second she landed, she pounced me again.

"Tell me you love me."

I looked into her eye. She suddenly flicked her hair out of her face, revealing both of her eyes. They were so beautiful. Was it possible? Could I be falling for Lilly?

"OK, OK."

I took a deep breath.

"I love you."

Lilly looked at me. She didn't know whether I was joking or being serious. Then again, neither did I.

"Really?" She quizzed.

"I'll answer that one later. Come on, let's find somewhere to rest."

She nodded. Lilly quickly found a small den, and hurried inside.

"I'll be in in a sec. I wanna sit out here for a bit."

Lilly nodded. She went into the den. Night was beginning to fall again. I looked up at the moon appearing.

I thought about Lilly. Was I really falling for her already? It had barely been two days since my heart had shattered. But it felt like Lilly was the glue that was repairing my heart. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't be. I walked into the small den Lilly had found, and stared at her. It was pointless trying to deny myself. It was official.

I was in love with my best friend.

**Well, I hope that chapter was a bit longer for you guys, and I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews, as always, are appriciated, and remember, if you would like to use my OC's just Pm me. Till the next update...**

**KovuAssassin12 :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello all! It's KovuAssassin12 here again! Now things are starting to get interesting. We are about halfway through this story now, and I hope you guys are enjoying reading this as I am writing it. As I write this, I'm talking to DecoTheLoneWolf. We're talking about who would have the better chances of getting off with Lilly :/ (obviously me! ;)) Nah, he'd kick my ass, let's be honest, he did call dibs on her. ;)**

**This chapter will be through Humphrey's POV, so you don't have to worry about getting confused with Kate or anything. Hope you enjoy it. Reviews are always appreciated XD**

**A/N: I don't own anything apart from the plot. (and Lilly, but Deco disagrees with me ;))**

Cheaters Never Prosper

Chapter 9: My feelings get stronger

The sun shone harshly into my eyes, causing me to groan slightly. I rolled over, to check if Lilly was still there, but when I grasped at the air for her soft, white fur, I couldn't feel it. I shot up instantly, looking around. I was worried.

"Lilly?" I called anxiously.

I heard something rustle in the bushes. I turned toward the movement, and squinted my eyes. Something white furred was moving (well, trying to move) silently. I smiled, before putting on a cocky voice and speaking loudly.

"Where, oh where has Lilly gone?" I said, glancing at the spot where the movement had occured.

I thought I heard Lilly mutter: "Dammit".

She suddenly decided to jump out at me. I stepped aside easily.

"You really are slow in the mornings aren't you?"

Lilly stuck out her tongue at me in a cheeky way. She blushed heavily, before locking eye contact with me. I couldn't help but become lost again in her lilac eyes, it was like I was drowning in her eyes. All I could see was her. All I could hear was her slow, shallow breathing. It was like everything was focused on her. I couldn't help but smile. She was standing against green bushes, which really made her ghostly white fur stand out. I walked up toward her, and gave her my big smile.

"Wanna get going?"

Lilly nodded, and off we went again. I was in a strangely happy mood, and wasn't going to try to hide it, as I skipped along, humming to myself. Lilly looked at me.

"Your all happy. What's happened? Is it someone's birthday?" she asked, giving me a quizzing look.

_If only you knew Lilly. If only you really knew..._

"N-Nothing." I said, determined to keep my feelings to myself.

At least, for the time being. Unknown to anyone but myself, I was planning my own special revenge. Something that would knock everyone off their paws. Lets just say more than one person would get their comeuppance. All in good time.

We walked for a little while longer, keeping our pace nice and steady and brisk, when we suddenly got attacked by a flurry of small rocks.

"Get down!" I said, hitting the floor instantly. Lilly dived, and landed next to me with a soft thump. I could feel myself getting warmer at how close she was. She was very close. I wanted her to stay this close, and never move away. But I had more pressing matters at hand. Crawling forward, I picked up one of the rocks, It had been hacked away at carelessly, and had several small dimples carved into the ball. I knew who had done this.

"Marcel! Paddy!"

I peered over the taller grass to see the goose and duck duo, preparing to tee off again. Marcel was a little shocked to see me, but pleased.

"And, how are you my friend?"

"I'm not so great. But hey, life goes on."

I could see Paddy eyeing up Lilly in a suspicious manner, so I decided to clear the mood.

"Paddy, chill, This is Lilly. She's cool. In fact, she's my best friend."

Marcel chuckled lightly.

"I thought -Kate was it?- was your best friend?"

"No. I was helping her get home."

"And didn't you two fall in love?" Paddy questioned, his English accent really standing out.

"Who?"

"You and Kate!" the terrible twosome chanted in unison.

"I thought so, but she played me for a sucker, and ran off with Lilly's man. We're out here to get some space as it were."

"Ah, yes. Much like last time."

"Last time, we didn't have a choice, need I remind you?"

They both chuckled again.

"Guys, we need your help getting back to Jasper. We don't know where we are!"

Lilly looked at me, shocked.

"Could you excuse for a second?" she sweetly asked Marcel and Paddy. Both nodded, and flew off somewhere nearby

"You want to go back already?"

"Yes." I said simply. I wanted to get back. After all, revenge is a dish best served Omega style.

"Why though? You said you didn't want to go back."

"I said maybe. Besides, I've got things to do back home."

"Like?" Lilly said, rearing on the balls of her paws. She did it exactly like Kate did it, and as far as I was concerned, that just made her seem more and more beautiful.

"Well, first there's Alpha school."

Lilly groaned.

"Humphrey, you honestly don't need to become an Alpha. You're awesome enough as it is. Besides, I think 'Humphrey, the fun loving Omega', suits you better than, 'Humphrey, the deadly serious, no more time for fun Alpha.' It just isn't you, and you know it."

"Lilly, I want to do it. Just to prove something. That I'm not a quitter. That I am brave, and strong, and fearless."

Lilly's groan turned to a bright smile and a laugh.

"You are brave, and strong, and fearless. Knight in shining armour, remember?"

I couldn't help but smile at her as she put me back to my puppyhood again. I would always remember that moment when she called me that. It was one of the many things I loved about Lilly. She was nervous and shy, but underneath the shy shell is a warm compassion, one that, over the years, that I had grown to see just how beautiful she was. How great she was.

How much of a good friend she was.

"Anyway's, secondly, There are a few scores I gotta settle. One with Kate. One with Garth. And one with Shakey, he owes me a woodlice infected stick."

I saw Lilly shake her head at the end request. I couldn't help but laugh.

"So, are you ready to go home? No point running from your problems all your life. If you do something like that, It's even more painful when you go back after a prolonged period away."

Lilly gave a confident nod, and I turned and called Paddy and Marcel to me.

"How do we get back to Jasper from here?"

"Easy. You get the train." Paddy said, matter of factly.

"Paddy please. Yes, you board the train, which should be coming past again in about 20 minutes, so you guys better get down that mountain fast. We will meet you there."

I sighed as I watched the birds fly off. Looking over the edge, it didn't look safe. Not at all. But then, I spotted half a dead tree trunks bark. It was in perfect shape for a sled. I gave a cocky, confident smile.

"Lilly, we ain't gonna walk back down this hill in 20 minutes, you know this right?"

"Well, duh! But how are we gonna get down there?"

I pointed toward the sled. She shook her head.

"NO WAY!"

"Come on Lilly! It's our only chance of getting down there on time!"

Lilly looked at the train tracks which stood out among the trees, then at me, then at the sled, and back again.

"Okay."

Smiling, I walked beside her.

"Don't worry, I'm right here. Nothing's gonna happen to you while I'm around. I promise."

Lilly seemed more at rest after me saying that.

We both climbed aboard the sled, Lilly at the front, me just behind her. I pushed us to the edge of the mountain. I clambered in back, and Lilly's grip tightened on the sides of the sled.

"Ready?"

She didn't look it, but she nodded. I pushed off.

We headed down the mountain, gathering speed with every metre we covered. We approached a rock.

"Roll left!"

Lilly did so perfectly, moving in perfect sync with me.

"Roll right!"

Lilly did so. I saw her grip on the sides of the sled slacken as she got more confident. I couldn't help but smile.

We got faster still, and Lilly's hair now flew behind her. It tickled my nose, that's just how close I was to her. I was this close, more so she didn't chicken out, but now I saw she was more confident, I found myself not wanting to move. If it were my choice, I wouldn't ever move. My feelings were getting stronger. I could feel my every heartbeat, beating for her.

Lilly had taken over control of the sled. She was quickly becoming better at it, until she asked me a question.

"Humphrey?" She called over the winds.

"Yeah?" I yelled back.

"How do we stop this thing?"

"We don't!"

Lilly's grip re-tightened itself, latching her to the sled. The tracks were fast approaching, and the train was passing. I looked toward the end of the train, seeing an open train car.

"Get ready to jump!" I called. Lilly was slowly turning a shade of green, but she nodded. She knew what had to be done.

"Ready?"

Lilly shook her head no. I laughed.

"NOW!"

We both jumped into the train car, landing hard. I couldn't help but burst out laughing. Lilly did the same. I helped her up, but as she stood, her nose touched mine.

I froze on the spot, my guts in overdrive. I didn't blush.

It felt like my entire body was frozen to the spot. I didn't know whether I could, or wouldn't move away.

Lilly moved first. She wasn't blushing though. She had a smile on her face.

We were heading home.

**Well, what did you think? I'm sorry if the sledding scene followed the film a little bit, but I thought that's what would be best. Anyways, if you have a moment to spare, and if you feel kind enough, leave a review, and I will see you soon!**

**-KovuAssassin12 :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again! I have to tell you, we are getting to the end of this story :( BUT, this is not the end. I would also like to tell you all that I will be writing a sequel to this story, but that will wait because I have another story idea in mind. (Aliens/Alpha and Omega crossover). I don't know if it will work, but I'm going to give it a try anyway. Anyway, let's not look at the future, and look at the here and now?**

**This chapter is still from Humphrey POV (I dunno what it is about him, I just find it easy to write from his viewpoint, if you get what I mean? You do? Great!) Also, gonna do a bit from Kate's POV. :D**

**Anyway, pull up a comfy chair, grab a snack, sit back, and (hopefully) Enjoy this chapter :)**

Cheaters Never Prosper

Chapter 10: Cheaters Never Prosper

"Hello? Humphrey?"

Now that I was being brought back to my senses, I could feel the the train moving beneath me. Up, down, up, down, a slow fluid motion. It was soothing more than anything, but not as soothing as the voice that had spoken to me.

Lilly's voice.

It was a voice that could make the angels themselves fall from the sky in jealousy. A voice that you could listen to all day and never get bored. A voice that seemed to make the sun shine brighter, make your day better. It was a voice that I had come to learn, to know upon hearing it.

To love it.

In fact, As I stood up groggily, shaking my head and blinking to clear my cloudy vision, the first thing I saw was Lilly's lilac eyes. I didn't realise we were that close as I had got up. I backed away quickly, trying hard not to make eye contact.

_Not yet Humphrey, not yet. _I thought.

_When though? You know what you want. Why are you sitting here denying yourself? _My mind questioned furiously.

_I'm not. _I responded._ Hence why I said not yet._

_Sarky. _The voice in my head answered. It stayed silent though. Finally, I spoke.

"Yeah? What's up Lilly?"

She didn't respond, but she did point to the scenery outside.

"So?"

"We're in Jasper. We passed the sign a minute ago."

She gave me this piece of news with a hint of sadness in her voice, one which she didn't even bother to hide. I was quick to pick up on it.

"Lilly, are you OK?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm going to see that lying, cheating, deceiving piece of crap again."

"Who are you on about, Kate or Garth?" I said, attempting humour.

It worked. Lilly allowed herself to smile my favourite smile. It was a toothy one, but it was cute nevertheless.

"Well, I meant Garth."

"I know. I was kidding. But it's something you'll have to live with I'm afraid."

Lilly shook her head.

"I don't want to live with it."

Despite what I had thought a minute ago, I decided to take a chance.

"Don't worry. You've got me. I ain't ever gonna abandon you." I put an arm around her, pulling her close. "Ever."

Lilly didn't fight me pulling her closer. As soon as she was by my side, she put her head against my shoulder. She didn't cry. She stayed deadly silent. Then, without any warning, she licked the side of my face. I gasped slightly as I felt her soft tongue cascade up the side of my face. I looked at her, not shocked, or scared, but pleasantly surprised.

"What was that for?" I said, in a gentle voice.

Lilly simply smiled.

"Because... Well..."

I looked up and down her body. Her paws were moving nervously, she appeared to be sweating pro-furiously, and she seemed to be swallowing her words.

"Well?" I said. I hadn't a clue she was going to say.

"Because... I-I-I..."

I smiled at her. I noticed her hair was in her eyes again. Using my front paw, I brushed it out of her eyes, putting it behind her ear.

"Humphrey. I love you." Lilly finally said, It was as if my final action had given her confidence. Yet, her final words seemed to have drained mine.

_Wow. Did she just say..._ I thought, hardly believing it.

_Yes, she did. Now, do me and yourself a favour, put yourself out of your misery, and tell her how you feel. She must really like you to admit it._ My mind answered in a triumphant voice.

_Well, I suppose..._

_DO IT!_

"Lilly, I... I-I really don't what to say."

Lilly smiled.

"Just say, I love you." She said, in a simple voice.

"OK."

I took a deep breath. I couldn't believe I really did love Lilly, but everytime I looked at her, I realised she was who I was meant to be with.

I looked, deep, into her eyes. She couldn't doubt my words if I did this.

"Lilly, I love you with all my heart."

Lilly blushed deeply. She turned her head away from me, smiling to herself. I cupped her chin in my paw, and looked deeply into her eyes. She returned the intensity of my stare.

"I honestly love you. And like I said, I'm not going anywhere."

Lilly smiled, but then looked out of the train.

"We've got to get off the train now. We'll miss Jasper otherwise."

"Okay." I said. I jumped off, Lilly following. We proceeded into the park, just as Kate came running toward me, tears in her eyes, and she threw her arms around me.

"Woah, Kate, what's wrong?"

**BEGINNING OF THIS CHAPTER, KATE POV**

I had my face buried in my arms, lying face down in mine and Humphrey's den. The guilt was getting to me. I could smell him around me, every time I inhaled, which only added to the guilt. Garth suddenly walked in on me.

"I've just done another sweep of the perimeter. No sign of Lilly and Humphrey."

"Argghhh! I can't take this!" I said. I was pulling my hair out in frustration. "Garth! Look at me! My hair is actually falling out!" I turned sideways to show him a bald patch on my right side.

Garth didn't seem to be really bothered about Lilly's strange disappearance. I personally thought he would, being caring and having a heart of gold. But he just didn't seem bothered. I was worried sick, but also the guilt of cheating on Humphrey with Garth was absolutely tearing me apart from the inside out. I felt sick all the time, I felt like an idiot, and, to top it all off, everyone seemed to act as if it had never happened. Only Lilly, Humphrey, Me, Garth and my parents knew about what had happened. Garth looked at me.

"You OK?"

"NO I AM NOT OK! I'm cheated on my lover, and to top it all off, my sister!"

"Actually, that was me." Garth said, his tone not changing.

"You know what I mean! Doesn't it ever play on your mind a bit?"

"No, not really. I've got too much on my mind to worry about. And besides," -He moved closer to me- "I've got you. Why on earth would I want Lilly?"

I pulled away from his embrace.

"Really, it doesn't bother you in the slightest.?"

"Nope."

I looked at him desperately, trying to figure him out.

"Garth, whats up with you?"

"I should be asking you that question."

"Why?"

"Because you act like you still care about Humphrey."

That was it. I exploded.

"I DO CARE! I'VE KNOW HIM SINCE WE WERE PUPS!"

Garth's expression still didn't change. Nor did his tone.

"Look, get over yourself will you? Humphrey isn't here. I am though. So just live with it."

It wasn't the words he spoke. It was how he said them. Like I didn't even matter to him.

"So, is that it? I was just a fling? After everything I did for you?" I nearly sobbed, but I wasn't going to let him see me cry.

"Everything you've done? What HAVE you done for me?"

"When you broke your leg, who was there to help you? Who nursed you back to health while Lilly was away? Oh yeah. ME!"

"So? You did so because you chose too. You slept with me because you chose to. I didn't force you too. I'm only a man. I'm not exactly going to turn away the hottest Alpha this side of Jasper. Am I?"

"So you don't really care then?" I said, allowing every ounce of hurt, anger and emotion to creep into my voice.

"No, not really."

I burst into tears. Garth's expression still didn't change.

"Garth, we're through. Don't ever speak to me again!"

I ran past him, and as I did, he said to me:

"I think I can live with you not speaking to me."

I ran onwards, not knowing where to, but anywhere was better than here. As I ran, I spotted something grey and something white walking toward me. I narrowed my eyes. I sighed in relief when I realised who it was.

It was Humphrey and Lilly. They were back!

Still crying, I ran toward them, and when I got to Humphrey, I flung my arms around him.

"Woah, Kate, what's wrong?"

**Humphrey POV**

A soft growling came from beside me. Evidently, Lilly didn't like Kate hugging me.

"Kate, what's wrong?"

"It's Garth. H-He didn't really care. He u-u-used me Humphrey. Please forgive me."

Oddly, I found myself smiling. I wasn't naturally an angry person, nor one to hold a grudge, but what Kate had just said was hilarious.

"Kate, you honestly expect me to forgive you?"

"I-I thought you loved me."

"Well, I did, but you took me for a sucker."

"Humphrey, I will never do it again. Please, just give me another chance."

I smiled at her, while disengaging her arms from around my neck.

"Well, I suppose that old saying it is true."

"What saying?" Kate asked.

"Cheaters Never Prosper."

Kate looked at me shocked. Lilly laughed, a laugh which didn't suit her.

I passed Kate, leaving her looking shocked. I didn't feel any guily or remorse.

I think she got what she deserved.

**This is ****officially the longest chapter I have ever written. Reviews, as always, are appreciated, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next update soon.**

**Till then...**

**-KovuAssassin12 :D **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello to all my faithful readers whom I love so much! I know this chapter has been a bit of a wait, but that's because I've been stuck, and I've been on rugby tour (where I picked up a delightful injury, which involves me being in a knee brace and having to use crutches.) Still, life goes on, and I'm not asking for sympathy. This chapter is still from Humphrey's POV. 4 more things:**

**A special thanks to Heir-to-the-throne for correcting me. Lilly's eyes aren't Lilac like I thought they were, they are Lavender.**

**To the anonymous reviewer called Lvp: I made Garth act like that for a reason. Don't worry, He isn't like that through out the whole story. Promise.**

**DecoTheLoneWolf: LOVE YOU MAN! (I'm joking, I'm not gay, though you might be!) ;)**

**This chapter was co-written with my girlfriend :D**

Cheaters Never Prosper

Chapter 11: I just needed your permission

I walked further into the valley, Lilly by my side. I stopped and looked back at Kate. She stood there, looking at me. She was crying, I could see it. But as much as she had hurt me, she didn't deserve to be treated the way she had been. I would give Garth a VERY stern word in his ear later. Lilly began to tug on my front paw.

"Humphrey, come on."

I looked at her, smiled once, then carried on walking. We were stopped again by Garth. His expression was a huge smile. This puzzled me, and when I looked aside at Lilly, she wore a look of pure confusion. If what Kate had told us was even slightly true, the last thing Garth would be doing would be smiling. He spoke.

"Lilly! I'm so glad your home!"

He walked forward to embrace Lilly, who let him do it. I felt my guts do a back flip, but Lilly gave me a quick wink. She's only acting, I thought. I sighed heavily in relief. Maybe a little to heavily. It made Garth look up at me suspiciously.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?" I said puzzled.

"You sighed."

"Oh." I said. I smiled. "I was breathing, you know, the thing we have to do to live. Problem?"

Lilly burst out laughing. Garth just sneered at me.

"Typical Omegas."

_Not for long, hotshot. _I thought.

"Garth, could you possibly let go of Lilly? She's only been back 10 minutes, and I'm sure she wants to see her parents."

Garth, for the first time listened to me, and did as I asked. Lilly strode past him. I walked past him too, but whispered in his ear:

"I need to talk to you. I'll bring Lilly with me. Meet me here in one hour. Don't you dare be late."

I could have sworn he recoiled slightly, but he nodded. I nodded to myself, and left him there.

Catching up with Lilly, I proceeded toward her parent's den, her by my side once more. Wolves, eastern and western alike, gave us bright smiles as we passed. We returned the smiles, glad to see the pack union was still going well. We got to Lilly's parents den, and found Winston, Eve and Tony sitting inside it. All turned as we entered, and gave us the biggest smiles we had seen.

"Welcome back!" Eve said, tightly embracing us both.

I coughed slightly from how strong she was.

"Eve, can't... breathe..." I managed to say.

"Oops! Sorry." Eve said, hurrying in her act to let go.

"That's OK. How was your trip to the northern pack Tony sir?" I asked, making friendly conversation. **(A/N: Someone PM'ed me about the fact I haven't included Tony in this story, so here you go XD)**

"It was OK, I suppose. It was good to see Ollie again. **(Another A/N ;): Ollie is my OC, will bring him into the sequel XD)** What I want to ask is, how was your trip?" the old wolf asked.

"It was brilliant!" Lilly suddenly burst out, interrupting me.

Everyone suddenly gave me the suspicious eye. I simply shrugged.

"Well, now your back, what are we gonna do about Garth and Kate?" Winston asked me.

I thought about this for 5 seconds.

"Sir, could I be allowed to talk to him? I think I can come up with something that is beneficial for Me, Kate, Lilly and Garth."

Winston thought about this for a minute. He looked at Tony and Eve for support, both of whom nodded at him. They seemed to trust me.

"OK then. Good luck Humphrey." Winston said, no doubt behind his eyes.

"Thank you sir, I will be back to tell you how it went, and also, to ask two things of you."

Winston seemed surprised at this odd request, but he nodded. I left the den, Lilly following once again.

"What are you gonna say to Garth?" Lilly asked.

"You'll see sweetie. You'll see." I replied, winking at her. Lily returned the wink, blushing slightly. As I passed the spot where we had been stopped by Garth earlier, a loud growl emerged into the later afternoon air. Garth jumped out.

"Quite frankly Humphrey, I don't appreciate you calling my girlfriend 'sweetie'."

I didn't get a chance to reply, because as I opened my mouth, Lilly walked over to Garth, and slapped him straight in the face. There was a sound like a whipcrack as skin made contact with skin. I cringed. Damn, that had to hurt. Apparently, Garth thought so too. He was holding his face in total agony.

"Note to self: never annoy Lilly." I voiced aloud, smiling as I did. Lilly gave a grin too, before talking to Garth.

"I think you must mean EX girlfriend. To be honest, I don't appreciate my boyfriend's running off with my best friend's girl, who is also my sister!" She shouted.

This was the first time I had ever heard Lilly shout, and man, did she sound like Eve when she did.

"I'm only a man! You expect me to turn down the hottest Alpha this side of Jasper?"

Another slap. Damn, Garth wasn't doing too well here.

"YES GARTH, I DO!" Lilly yelled. Suddenly, she began to cry.

"Why Garth? Why?" I said.

Garth suddenly looked ashamed.

"I-I-I couldn't help it. I'm sorry."

I looked at him as if he were mad.

"You think saying sorry is going to solve anything? It doesn't Garth. Now, what I want to know is, what are you going to do about Kate?"

Garth's expression changed from ashamed to angry, but he turned away from as he said:

"She means nothing to me."

I smirked, knowing I had caught him out.

"Then why can't you look at me and say that?"

Garth whirled round, and looked at me. He looked me hard in the eyes, and I returned the stare. His bottom lip began to wobble.

"She means..."

But that was as far as he got, before he broke into tears. I had to decide who to comfort. I chose Lilly. There really wasn't any competition. I put an arm around Lilly, but it wasn't needed. She had stopped crying, and was gazing hurtfully at Garth.

"Garth." I said.

He looked up at me, tears streaming from his eyes.

"Do you still care about Kate?" I asked simply.

Garth gave a nod.

"You don't know what you have until you've lost it, do you Garth?"

Another nod.

"I suggest this. I want you to listen to me Garth, or so help me, I'll get Lilly to slap you again."

Garth sat up dead straight, and looked at me.

"Right. Here's my suggestion. You promise, right here and now, that you will protect Lilly. Also, you go and get on your knees, and beg forgiveness from Kate."

Garth nodded once more.

"I-I-I promise. I will Humphrey, on pain of death."

"Now skedaddle. There's things I've gotta sort out."

He nodded once again, then turned and ran from the area, calling Kate's name.

"That takes care of that. Lilly, please head back to my den. I've got to talk to your father."

Lilly nodded once, before departing. I began to walk back to Winston, not knowing what he would say. He was waiting outside the den for me.

"Well? How did it go?" he asked.

"Well. Garth's not gonna be a problem anymore." I said, confidently.

"Good. Well, what is it you wanted to ask me?"

I took a deep breath.

"Well, first off, I want to ask you, when does the next Alpha school begin?"

"Um, 3 weeks. Why?" He asked, confusion all over his face.

"I want to participate. I want to become an Alpha."

Winston looked at me.

"You realise all the responsibilities of being an Alpha?"

"I do sir."

"And the fact that It will be the hardest 5 months of your life?"

"Yes sir, but I'm ready. I want to do this."

Winston didn't seem to be able to find any doubt in my words. He nodded.

"OK Humphrey. I give you my best wishes, as I'm going to be the one training you this year. There will be wolves from all over Canada coming to do this. Some you will like. Some will do anything they can to help you. Some will do anything they can to win themselves. You have to be all three in order to survive."

"I understand sir."

"Good. And what was this other thing you wanted to ask me about?"

"Well, I was going to do this on the day I left for Alpha school..."

I leant forward and whispered in his ear, my plan for ultimate revenge on Kate and Garth. **(A/N Don't you just hate it when I do things like that? XD)** Of course, my revenge involved getting what I wanted as well, and what I wanted was exactly what I wanted. No doubt there.

Winston looked at me, the shock clearly evident on his face, but he recovered.

"Yes! Yes, of course you can Humphrey. I always thought you'd suit better anyway."

"Thank you sir. I just needed your permission first."

"Well, that's OK Humphrey. I look forward to seeing you in 3 weeks."

"I look forward to it."

I turned away from him, and was almost gone, when Winston called me.

"Humphrey?"

"Yes sir?"

"For the record, I think you'd make a great Alpha!"

"Thank you sir!" I said, before running the distance to my den. Lilly was inside asleep. I settled down next to her, playing my new title over and over again in my head.

Humphrey the fun-loving Alpha.

You know something? I like the sound of that.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know on chapter 9, I said we were half-way throught the story, but I'm afraid I'm cutting it short. Not that much shorter, maybe chapter 13 will be my last. Anyways, please, If you feel kind enough, leave a review, and I will see you at the next update!**

**-KovuAssassin12 XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: Good morning world, and all who inhabit it!**

**DecoTheLoneWolf: I swear Spongebob said that?**

**Me: He did?**

**DecoTheLoneWolf: :O I'm calling Nickelodeon, that's copyright theft! :O**

**Me: ¬¬**

**I'm sorry people, I had to put that, It's a reminder of how funny things are in my life. Anyways, on to the story. ****Things are getting kinda short here in the 'Ideas for stories' department of KovuAssassin12's brain, but he promises to do his best.**

**Again, I'm sorry. Right, onto Chapter 12 of Cheaters Never Prosper. I hope you guys are going to enjoy this. I know I enjoy it when you guys do. This chapter is from Humphrey POV, but some wil be from Garth's POV, for certain reasons ;) Starting from Humphrey POV :)**

**A/N: I would like to thank StarwordIsCool for giving me the idea of Tony scolding Garth in this chapter. Also, I don't own Alpha and Omega, or the Red vs Blue quote used.**

Cheaters Never Prosper

Chapter 12: An apology

Birds tweeting in the sky.

The sound of the river flowing.

Lilly's sweet, soft breath on my face.

These are just a few of the things I had come to appreciate in recent days. I remembered the conversation I had had with Garth the previous day. I must go and see him today, to check he had done what I had asked of him. But also, for the first time in my life, to get advice from him. If I was to become an Alpha, I would need to train and prepare myself for it. Garth would know, because Garth is the worlds best Alpha!

Opening my eyes finally, I rolled them, then laughed lightly at my own joke. I carefully disengaged myself from Lilly, being careful not to wake her. I stood for a minute or so in the den, thinking about what I wanted to do first. I decided to get a drink. Heading out of the den, I took a left, and headed to the river to take a drink. My walk had a certain bounce to it, knowing what was coming in 2 weeks and 6 days. Alpha school. The very thought of it made me excited and eager, but at the same time, made me nervous and scared. I wasn't sure what to think. I remembered what Winston had told me the night before:

_There will be wolves from all over Canada coming to do this. Some you will like. Some will do anything they can to help you. Some will do anything they can to win themselves. You have to be all three in order to survive._

Survive? I'm sure that just meant to get to the end. None of these wolves would go as far as killing others to gain Alpha status.

Would they?

No, of course they wouldn't. Reaching the river, I took a seat, and had a nice, long drink. The cool water soothed my throat. I heard bushes rustle, but there was a bit of a wind, so I payed it no mind.

"WOLF PILE!"

I hit the floor, and began to laugh.

"I take it you guys aren't angry with me anymore?" I asked.

"Of course not." Salty, Shakey and Mooch chanted in unison, smiles on their faces.

"Well, what have you guys been up too?" I asked.

"Not much. Log sledding..." Salty said.

"...Spying on the hot Alpha's..." Mooch continued.

"...And dating Reba and Janice." Shakey finished.

I shook my head. So did Salty and Mooch.

"What?" Shakey exclaimed.

"I've told you before, you can't date both Reba and Janice." Salty said.

"Yeah I can. They don't seem to mind!"

Suddenly, a howl filled the air. It was a female howling, and we all pricked our ears, listening. Shakey was nodding to himself.

"Speaking of my two jewels, that was Reba. I've gotta go."

He turned and walked away. He was almost out of sight when Mooch yelled to him.

"Just remember, sharing is caring!"

Salty and me fell about laughing. Shakey stuck out his tongue, then disappeared.

I got up, wiping a tear from my eye.

"Wanna come log sledding?" Salty asked.

"Later. I've got things to do first. I won't be long though."

Salty nodded, then left me, Mooch following him. I took another drink, just as I saw Garth come walking in. He took a seat near me, but he didn't say anything. He looked like he was troubled.

"Hey, Garth."

Garth attempted a friendly smile. Surprisingly, he managed it.

"Hey, Humphrey. Sleep well?"

"Yeah I did. Yourself?"

"Not so great. I don't know what to say to Kate."

I looked at him, thinking for a second.

"Look, do you want me to help you?"

_Why are you offering Garth help? You hate him! _My mind screamed at me.

_Hate is a strong word. Besides, if I help him with this, he will be more willing to help train me for Alpha school._

Garth looked at me, shocked.

"Um, OK."

"If I help you, do you promise to help me?"

Garth looked at me once again, puzzled this time.

"What with?"

"Let's sort you out first, then we'll sort me out."

"OK. What's the plan?"

"Here's what I think." I said, walking over to him. "Whisper, whisper, whisper. Do you think that will work?"

Garth looked at me, with a puzzled look on his face.

"THAT'S your plan? You just said whisper, whisper, whisper."

I chuckled.

"Yes, I know. I just wanted to be the one with the plan for once."

Garth shook his head, but looked at me intently.

"Humphrey, please help me!"

"OK, OK!"

I sat down, before looking into the water. I saw the sun reflecting in the water.

"Right, we're gonna go to where she is. I'm gonna hide, and you're gonna speak to her. I'll be behind you if you need encouragement. Do you know where she is?"

Garth looked thoughtful.

"No."

"Lucky, because I think I do then."

I began to walk off, and entered the cover of the deeper trees. Garth followed. I knew where I was heading. Suddenly, a bright, yellow light hit me. I smiled, knowing I was getting closer to my destination.

As I reached the light, a beautiful meadow, filled with the yellow glow of daffodils, entered my sight. It was Kate's favourite place to go. Why? Because she felt like nothing could bother her here. This was like her meditating spot, as it were. At least, this is what she had told me. The meadow was a sea of yellow, as far as the eye can see, which makes you feel at peace, calm. I began to walk through the flowers, the pollen rubbing off onto my fur. I kept going, and upon hearing footsteps behind me, I knew Garth was following. A little further, and I could see Kate.

She had the flower end of a daffodil on her ear, like she wore the purple flower everyone loved so much. Garth had stopped beside me.

"Well, there she is. Off you go." I said, turning around, only to see Garth backing away, tail between his legs.

"I-I can't do this." He stuttered, look really nervous.

"Come on, are you a Alpha or an Omega?" I said, laughing lightly.

Garth nodded, knowing I was right. Slowly, he walked past me, heading toward Kate. I stopped him quickly.

"Garth, here."

I picked a bunch of the daffodils, and placed them in front of Garth. He picked them up in his mouth, nodding his thanks.

"And also, if she ignores you, keep talking. Don't just give up. You can do it."

Garth nodded again, and he turned away from me, walking toward Kate.

**GARTH POV**

I'm not quite sure how to explain how I feel as I walk toward Kate. I looked around, the breeze in my red fur, the flowers sweet scent filling my nostrils, the blue sky above me. I wondered if this is what a condemned man felt like on his way to prison, appreciating all the good things in his life.

Reaching Kate, I stopped. My stomach had butterflies, and my tongue seemed to be caught in my mouth. I turned and looked at Humphrey, who nodded vigorously.

Keeping the flowers in my mouth, I cleared my throat, announcing my presence. Kate did not respond. I felt disowned, hurt, but at the end of the day, I had only person to blame for all of this happening.

Me.

I cleared my throat once more. Still no response. I turned and looked at Humphrey, who mouthed:

'Say her name!'

So, taking a deep breath, and swallowing deeply (I had to admit, it had been a while since I had done that), I spoke.

"Kate."

This time, I got a response. Kate turned around, and looked at me with bloodshot eyes. She had been crying.

I dropped the flowers by her paws, and backed away.

"For you." I said simply, deciding to stick to small talk for now.

Kate looked at the flowers, then at me, and back again. She walked forward, a blank expression on her face, and she slapped me. I backed away rapidly, clutching my face. I really wasn't doing well, but I couldn't give up. I had to try.

"Kate, please listen to me."

Kate looked me, and finally spoke. Her voice was hoarse, and it cracked when she spoke, but she managed two words:

"Go on."

Relieved I had a chance, I continued.

"Kate, what I said the other day was wrong. The way I treated you was wrong. I realise that now. I had some sense knocked into me, and I've got the mark to prove it. Last night, I was thinking about you. But not just about you, about everything you've done for me. Nursing me better, giving me a helping hand. You're always there when I need you, but I was never there when you needed me. The past couple of days have been harder on you than they have me. I'm sorry. Please give me a second chance. I promise I'll be a loving, caring mate. It's more than I deserve, being such a jerk these last few days..."

I trailed off, looking at her face, searching for some sort of emotion. She did not cry. In fact, she said one word.

"OK." Kate said simply.

"Is that a yes?" I said, not showing it in my voice, but hoping, waiting.

"No, it isn't. I accept your apology, but if you think I'm just gonna take you back after you tell me a love poem, then think again. You hurt me Garth, more than I can express in words. I can forgive you, but I can't take you back. Now please leave, before I do something I regret."

I turned and looked Humphrey, who just shrugged, as if to say, 'You tried.'

"OK." I said, turning away. I walked silently away, Humphrey joining me. We walked out of the meadow, out of the forest, until we got back to the river. I stopped, and hung my head.

"Hey, It's OK man. You did better than I thought you would." Humphrey said, trying to comfort me.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I mean, I stole your girlfriend, in a way." I asked, puzzled.

"Haven't I ever told you that I'm not one to hold a grudge?"

I allowed myself a chuckle, even though I felt torn up.

"Anyways, you needed help?" I said, changing the subject.

"Yeah. I'm going for Alpha school in exactly 2 weeks and 6 days. I need your help. I need you to give me some training tips."

"OK." I said. I thought back to when I trained.

"Right, This is what I think. Every morning, take a jog around our perimeter. That will build your endurance and stamina. Next, do some tree squats. That helps build your muscular strength."

Humphrey nodded, not speaking, letting me fill his head with knowledge.

"Then, have a swim, that helps you relax, but swimming uses every muscle in your body, so it will be hard the first few days. Then, acrobatics. Just learn how to flip in midair, then use a friend, and practise taking him down. That will help you in general, because a lot of Alpha school is hunting, if I remember correctly."

Humphrey nodded, then spoke.

"Right, I'm gonna get started right now." He said, turning away and beginning to leave.

"Oh, and Humphrey?" I said, remembering something.

"Yeah?" he said, turning back around.

"Good luck. I mean that."

Humphrey smiled at me, a genuine smile.

"Thanks."

He took off. I began to walk out, when my dad, Tony, stopped me, and pushed me back.

"A quick word?" he said.

I was sure I knew what this was gonna be about, but I kept silent.

"Your little antics with Kate."

I knew it.

"Dad, I wasn't thinking."

"Hell yes, you weren't thinking. I thought so. Garth, you're lucky it's me saying something and not Winston, or Eve. Listen to me, and listen hard. If I ever hear of you doing something like this again, I will nail you to a tree by your manhood."

I cringed at the thought.

"Don't make me do it Garth. I'm really disappointed in you."

With that, he left. It was only midday, but I walked back to my den, and settled myself inside it.

Damn, it seems everyone in Jasper seems to want to kill me.

**That was exhausting. My longest chapter ever, by a long shot. I hope you enjoyed it, and please, leave a review if you're feeling kind enough. Till next time...**

**-KovuAssassin12 XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello all, for what will be the final chapter for Cheater's Never Prosper! That's right, this story will be 'Finito' at the end of this. Don't worry though, I'll be writing a sequel, might take me a while. Also, I have to apologize. I know, that most people, after reading this, are going to go 'Leon, why sit here at skip ahead the 2 weeks and 6 days that Humphrey had until Alpha School?' Well, it's because I'm finding it difficult to sit here and fill up that time. So, This chapter is the day Humphrey leaves for Alpha school, And Kate and Garth get given a little revenge. (most of you would have guessed what the revenge is by now, but I'll explain at the end. So, TO THE CHAPTER, dun dun duh!) XD**

**A/N: I don't Alpha and Omega, or any characters, or any quotes, or anything. Just the plot.**

**(I've edited this chapter for mistakes I made. Enjoy, and don't forget to check out the sequel, Alpha's, Cubs and Kidnapping :D)**

Cheaters Never Prosper

Chapter 13: Love, A Sort Of Revenge and Departure

**HUMPHREY POV**

The first rays of sunlight began to enter what was now Mine and Lilly's den, shining upon my closed eyes. Getting up, shaking my head, and quickly stretching, I proceeded out of the den, and began a fast jog around the perimeter, the same as I had done for the last two weeks and six days. Following Garth's advice had really payed off. I felt stronger. I felt fitter. In fact, I felt so good about myself, it was unbelievable. The day I had started the fitness regime Garth had given me, I struggled so much. I felt dead by the end of the day. But now, A fast jog felt like a warm up. 50 tree squats were nothing. Well, nearly nothing. The jog didn't take me long, and after I had finished, I went and had a drink. Sitting at the river, first I had a drink, then I admired my reflection in the river. I stood, and looked at my entire body. I was bigger, my muscles showed more, and I looked physically fit. I was, but not the extent Garth was. That would take months. But this would do for Alpha school. I gave a twirl, still looking at my reflection. I tutted and sighed.

"I'm turning into Garth!" I exclaimed aloud, rolling my eyes.

"I don't think so Humphrey, you've still got some way to go." A voice said behind me.

It didn't take a genius to work put it was Garth who had spoken. Turning, I faced him.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to sneak up on people?" I said, smiling at him. Oddly, I considered Garth a friend, even though he had stolen my girlfriend and slept with her. Which was weird, because really, I should be wanting to tear out his windpipe.

"No, I got told it was funny." Garth replied, smiling back at me.

"Well, Alpha school." I said.

"Thanks for stating that, Captain Obvious." Garth said, his smile not leaving his face.

Laughing, I said: "When did you get a sense of humour?"

"I dunno, I suppose being around you a lot must have influenced me." Garth replied, shrugging.

Silence fell between us. It stayed that way for several minutes, before I broke the silence.

"Was there something you wanted?"

"Oh, yeah! Well, two things actually. Winston asked me to tell you to meet him in the middle of the park. He's going to announce you to everyone."

My tail wagged in excitement at this anecdote.

"And the other thing?" I said.

"Good luck Humphrey. I mean that. And despite what I've said before, You'd make a great Alpha. Not bad for a coyote." Garth said, his smile returning, and in full force. I couldn't doubt his words, because his emerald eyes were meeting mine. I grinned from ear-to-ear at him.

"Thanks Garth. That means a lot coming from the world's greatest Alpha."

Garth laughed aloud.

"Garth, when did Winston want me to meet him?" I asked, curious.

"Midday. You and him have a long journey until you get to the training area."

I looked into the water again, this time sadder. Garth was quick to pick up on it.

"Are you OK?"

"Garth, am I doing the right thing here?"

"I don't follow."

"I mean, I am doing the right thing, going to Alpha school?"

"Of course you are! Everyone else seems to think so as well."

"Well, I hope so." I said, looking at him.

"Humphrey, I'm gonna go now. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, yeah."

With that, Garth left. I was alone. I thought about my revenge I wanted on Kate and Garth. Did I really want that now? Anyway, what I was going to do was more for me than anything else. I looked into the water again.

Man, I hoped to god that I wasn't getting myself into anything.

Turning to leave, I saw Kate heading toward me. She looked at me, not making eye contact, smiling.

"Hello Humphrey." She said simply.

"Hey Kate." I said.

It was an awkward moment for both of us. It was actually the first moment we had spent alone since my return to Jasper, and that was three weeks ago exactly.

"How have you been?" She asked me, looking me up and down. Did I see a hint of lust on her eyes?

"Not much. Preparing for Alpha school, fitness, Lilly, you know, bliss. How about you?" I said, hoping I hadn't said the wrong thing.

Kate didn't respond, but she carried on looking me up and down. Then, she began to circle me.

"Kate, Wh-wh-what are you doing?" I said, becoming worried.

Again, Kate didn't respond. She continued her circle, just as the bushes rustled in my 1 o'clock. Straining my eyes, I saw something white.

It was Lilly.

Frantically, I mouthed: _Don't worry. I'm not buying it._

I don't know if Lilly had seen that. I hoped so.

Kate finished her third circle of me, and stopped at my one o'clock. If Lilly was going to do something, it seemed now would be the best chance.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Your body... It's so muscular."

I had already guessed why she was doing that, but this confirmed my suspicions.

"Kate, you realise you have no chance with me right?"

Was that the wind I heard? Or could it have been a serious sigh of relief?

"Please, Humphrey. Please."

"Kate, NO! Seriously, we've been through this before! You cheat on me, you hurt me. I can't take you back." I said, starting to back up. Before Kate could even take a step toward me however, she hit the floor, Lilly on top of her, pinning her down. Kate struggled, but she stopped completely when she saw who was pinning her.

"Lilly? What the hell?"

"Wanna flirt with my boyfriend again?"

"Lilly, get off me!"

She complied, but she remained in her toes, seemingly ready to strike or move, should the need arise.

"I wasn't flirting-" Kate started, but she was cut short by Lilly.

"You were. Now, get out of here, before I make you sorry."

"I'm your sister!" Kate said, a pleading tone leaking into her voice.

"Do I care?" Lilly said. Kate turned on her heel, before calling back to me.

"Good luck at Alpha school Humphrey!"

She disappeared. Lilly turned and looked at me, her expression disbelieving.

"What? I wasn't having any of it."

"I know Humphrey. I just can't believe she would try something like that."

"Oh, well, maybe she's just lonely."

"Maybe."

I kissed Lilly on the cheek. She smiled.

"What was that for?"

"For being you." I stated simply. Lilly grinned.

"Haven't you got somewhere to be?"

"Oh yeah! Come on!"

Turning around, I ran for the centre of the park, Lilly close behind. I approached the centre of the park. Every wolf, be it eastern or western, was there. They made a channel as I approached. Suddenly, I realised I was in the middle of a big circle. Winston was there, as was Eve and Tony.

"Humphrey!" Winston said. Obviously, he was wasting no time.

"Humphrey. Today, you leave for Alpha school. These next few months will be hard on you. But, every wolf in this pack is backing you. They all know you can do it. And, judging by the way you have built your body in preparation for this, you're serious." Winston finished.

"Yes sir, I am." I said, confidence riding in my voice.

"OK. You said to me you wished to make an announcement before we left?"

"Yes sir, I did."

I gave Winston one last look, before he nodded his approval. Eve and Tony nodded encouragement. Eve's encouragement was surprising. I expected her to tear my throat out. Still, I had other things to worry about. I turned toward the others, and cleared my throat.

"First, can I have Lilly out here first please?"

Lilly came plodding out, a smile on her face. She sat down, and like everyone else, her gaze was upon me. Clearing my throat again, I began to speak.

"Lilly, when I first met you as a pup, that day you came hurtling into me and knocking yourself out, I knew there was something different about you. I knew something was special about you. And since that day, I've been thinking to myself, 'What it is that makes you special? What makes you different to all other girls, in my eyes?'"

Everybody's eyes were on me. Not a second's hesitation, I continued.

"Well, in the last three weeks, I can finally answer that. It's you, Lilly. Just you. Everything about you. Your sense of humour, your hair, your eyes, your personality."

"Humphrey, stop it, your making me blush already!" Lilly said, giggling.

"OK, I'll say what I'm trying to say as quickly as I can, as to avoid you anymore embarrassment."

Walking over to her, I took one of my paws in hers. Looking deeply into my eyes, I smiled at her, and said:

"Lilly, will you marry me?"

A big round of 'Awwwww' went around the circle. Suddenly, I spotted Kate out of the corner of my right eye. Her jaw was on the floor. Garth sat next to her, but his expression was the opposite. He was smiling, happy for me.

A loud scream brought me back to my senses.

"Sorry? Say that again?" I said.

"Yes, Humphrey. Yes, I'll marry you!"

I rubbed her nose with mine, closing my eyes, enjoying the moment. A huge howl went up, everyone howling in unison. Opening my eyes again, I saw Lilly open her's. She was smiling just as broadly as I was.

"Humphrey? It's time to go." Winston said.

"OK sir." I looked and my now fiancée, and said to her:

"I love you. I'll be back soon. Look after yourself."

"I will. You look after yourself." She smiled, tears forming in the wells of her eyes.

"I will."

Turning away, (as hard as it was for me to do so) I began to walk away from my pack, Winston on my right. I turned and looked back one last time. I smiled, thinking of the moment in about five months time when I could marry Lilly. But for now, let's just focus on Alpha school, I decided. Winston beckoned me to him. Tears began to form in my own eyes. I wiped them away, sniffing once. I turned away, and smiled.

Time to go and become an Alpha.

**Well, the sequel to Cheaters Never Prosper has began. Hope you all enjoyed this story, and keep with me as more stories are updated and written!**

**'Till next time, faithful readers, I salute you.**

**-LeonBeta 04 :D**

**-KovuAssassin12 XD**


End file.
